


Alcohol Aided Affection

by burusu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, gay old men, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusu/pseuds/burusu
Summary: It was just... how their relationship was. He couldn't properly explain it, not really, so he chose to forgo describing their weird dance in his mind. He wasn't sober enough anyway.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Alcohol Aided Affection

There were rare instances where Husk noticed Alastor let his guard down around him. It was only when they were alone, and usually involved copious amounts of alcohol. The changes would start after a few pints of whatever fancy booze Alastor had decided to drink that day—he'd become more relaxed, more _touchy_. He might sling an arm around the cat, or start petting him idly.

Husk found he didn't mind it. He'd grown so accustomed to the Radio Demon's presence that even what would seem like intimacy to an outsider didn't bother him. It was just... how their relationship was. He couldn't properly explain it, not really, so he chose to forgo describing their weird dance in his mind. He wasn't sober enough anyway.

On this particular night, perhaps Alastor had gone a little overboard on the alcohol. He never really had a sense of boundaries, aside from his own, but the fact that he was effectively straddling his companion's lap was a little alarming. Sure, Husk wasn't about to say no to... _whatever_ this was, drunk as he was, but he did question whether Alastor truly realized what he was doing.

"...If you're gonna be so close, you better fuckin' kiss me, asshole." Wait. What? Why the fuck had he just—okay well, no taking it back now. And of course Al was—wait, he wasn't frozen like he normally would be. He was just... staring at Husk, seemingly contemplative. Was he actually considering it?

"Hmm," Came Alastor's voice eventually, his expression neutral for a moment before he grinned mischievously, taking the cat's face in his clawed hands. "Well, if you insist," he purred, closing the distance between the two.

Husk was definitely surprised, but his body urged him to just roll with it, because thinking bad. Kissing good. So he let his paws rest at his friend(?)'s hips, and returned the kiss. 

Despite the booze, he was careful not to overstep, only letting the kiss grow more heated when Alastor opened his mouth. He made sure to keep his hands firmly in one place—he knew the other's aversion to touch, so he didn't want to go further than he'd been oh so graciously allowed. Alastor, on the other hand, couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself, petting and lightly clawing seemingly random places on Husk's body. 

The sensations were... nice, to say the least. The winged-demon was probably purring by now, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. All he was really worried about was not enjoying himself _too_ much. Didn't want to ruin the delicate balance they'd reached by popping a stiffy.

Thankfully, Alastor pulled away some, finally giving the two room to breathe. Husk was glad he was covered in fur, as no one would ever see him blush. Alastor, though—he was completely red faced, obviously blitzed out of his mind. It was kind of endearing, in a weird way. After a small, hazy silence, Husk spoke.

"You good?" He asked with a chuckle, brushing the deer's hair out of his face with a gentle claw.

"I'm great," Alastor affirmed, giggling in a way that only a drunk person could. Then he abruptly buried his face in Husk's neck, giving a contented sigh. It seemed he was about ready to pass out.

"...Me too," The feline mumbled, a lazy grin gracing his features as he lay his head back on the couch, closing his eyes.


End file.
